


His Baby

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: The Exploits of Saeyoung and Ji-ae [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mechanic!Seven, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: You know Saeyoung would want to do his babyonone of his babies.





	His Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Features my custom MC, Ji-ae.
> 
> [This art](https://jozafterhours.tumblr.com/post/173261031755/jozafterhours-some-mechanic-seven-smut-you) came first and inspired this little oneshot.

Ji-ae poked her head into the garage, and finding her husband still working she slipped inside to lean against the door frame to watch, a small smile playing at her lips.  Saeyoung was bent over the engine of one of his cars, arms covered in grease up to his elbows; his green jumpsuit halfway unzipped and tied haphazardly around his waist.   Feeling her eyes on him he looked over his shoulder and directed a wide grin at her.  “Hey babe!  What’re you up to?~”

“Watching you,” she said as she pushed off the door to move closer.  “How’s it coming along?”

“Good.  I’m almost done,” Saeyoung replied, straightening and pulling the red shop rag from his back pocket before wiping his hands on it.  Ji-ae noticed it didn’t seem to make much difference, his hands were still smeared with black.

She stepped up to the open hood and peered inside.  “Well here’s your problem,” she drawled in a goofy voice, planting her hands on her hips. “The… lugnut is connected to the carburetor when it should be over here, wired to the, uhhhh fuel pump.”  She grasped at any car related jargon she knew off the top of her head and strung it together.  The whole while she kept a straight face as she glanced at Saeyoung with a raised eyebrow.

The redhead looked at her in disbelief before throwing back his head and laughing.  “Oh, you’re right,” he gasped between giggles, “how could I have missed that?”

“And you call yourself a profession - ah!”  Ji-ae yelped halfway through the word as Saeyoung reached out and smeared grease across her nose.   “ _Saeyoung_!” she gasped in surprise.

“Hehe you look so cute~,” he said as he moved closer.

Ji-ae reared back as he reached for her.  “Oh no you don’t!  Your hands are filthy!”

Saeyoung pouted, but didn’t stop trying to touch her face, following her as she backed away from him until the back of her legs bumped against something solid.  She glanced back to see her husband’s favourite red sports car behind her.

”Uh oh, looks like you’re trapped,” he said playfully, his amber eyes flashing mischievously.  This time Ji-ae didn’t try to escape as he cupped her face and leaned forward to claim her mouth with a kiss, slow at first and gaining intensity as her lips moved against his and her hands slid up his chest to grasp at his t-shirt.   “I hope you’re not overly attached to this outfit,” he murmured, and Ji-ae could feel his smirk against her mouth as he ran his hands down her sides and lifted her to sit atop the hood of the car behind her.  His right hand went back to her cheek and slipped behind her head while his other hand cupped her breast, thumb brushing over her hardened nipple through the fabric.

“God you’re so hot,” he whispered as he pulled back to run his gaze over her, half reclined against the hood and staring up at him with a scorching lust drenched look.

“Not as hot as you,” she replied biting her lip.  “I just realized I have a thing for dirty boys.”  Saeyoung’s eyebrows rose at her husky voice, feeling his arousal pressing painfully against the crotch of his jumpsuit.  “Help me with this,” she murmured, her hands going to her waist and pulling her skirt up to slip her panties down.  Saeyoung helped her shimmy them the rest of the way off and tossed them aside before untying the sleeves of his jumpsuit around his waist and hooking his thumbs under the waist band of his boxers.

Ji-ae watched with growing excitement as his erect cock sprang free from the fabric.  Her breath caught as she felt it brush against her wet folds and a shiver ran up her spine as Saeyoung leaned back over her, his lips finding hers once more.  His hand went to her thigh, greasy fingers leaving smudges as he hooked her leg around his waist.  She gasped as he moved his hips just enough to tease her, his eyes dancing impishly.  

She wiped the smirk off his face as she pulled him forward and slipped her tongue in his mouth eagerly.  Saeyoung groaned as he braced himself against the car with one hand and the other at her waist.  His cock twitched against her before he finally slid inside her in one fluid motion, waiting a moment for her to adjust to him before moving his hips, pumping in and out of her slowly, relishing the way she arched to meet his thrusts and the soft way she moaned his name.

His hand at her waist returned to her breast as he began to pound harder into her.  Ji-ae squirmed beneath him, adjusting her grip on the car, her head falling back as pleasure coiled tighter in her stomach. “Sae, I’m close,” she gasped, her eyes finding his.  He pressed his forehead to hers, whispering words of praise and encouragement as his own movements became less measured.

Ji-ae’s climax crashed over her with a muffled whine as she fought to keep from screaming out as Saeyoung came close behind; his movements jerky and desperate.  He half collapsed over her, breathing heavily, his messy red hair clinging to his sweat dampened forehead and his glasses slipping down his nose.  Ji-ae’s chest heaved as well but she smiled sweetly up at him, reaching for his face to kiss him.  “I love you,” she murmured against his swollen lips.

“I love you too,” he replied, fixing her with an emotion-filled gaze.  “That was hot by the way,” he said suddenly, smirking.

“It certainly was,” Ji-ae agreed as Saeyoung helped her down.  “Now why don’t we continue this in the shower?  Since you got me all dirty too.”  She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ah, but this is a good look for you!”  Saeyoung chuckled, dodging her half hearted slap at his arm. She rolled her eyes but spoiled it with a grin, and slipped her hand in his to pull him toward the door.

“And getting you out of those filthy clothes will be an even better look for you,” she teased.

“Only if you undress me,” he quipped right back, wide grin splitting his face.

MC’s answer was a devious grin of her own and Saeyoung didn’t need any more convincing, letting her lead him away.


End file.
